Weather Song
by SheWillBeLoved013
Summary: Tony. Ziva. Three teenage girls in the rain. Lots of laughs. Not the best summary. one-shot.


_I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Did you miss me? Well, of course you did. Now, I know I'm in the middle of a whole bunch of stories, but I wrote this at camp and it greatly amused me and it seems to match the weather here. So, I wrote this story called Pop Rocks, some of you may know it. You don't have to read it in order to get this, but it would make me happy if you did. I was asked by my friends to write another story featuring us. Here it is. _

_Disclaimer: I did not get NCIS in my packages that I got at camp. Not for lack of trying. _

…

Ziva sighed as she watched the rest of her group splash in puddles. Why had she agreed to do this? Just then, Tony looked up at her. Oh, that's why. She, Tony, Abbey, Rose, and Alison were spending the day at the park together. It had started when Tony called her and asked if she wanted to "hang out" with the three girls. Apparently, it was _not_ babysitting. It had shortly begun to rain. The three girls didn't seem to mind, as Ziva figured by the puddle jumping.

"Hey Ziva, don't be a party pooper!" Rose called out, waving her over.

Ziva walked toward them, confused. "What does going to the bathroom have to do with parties?"

The three girls cracked up as Tony explained. "No Ziva, it means don't just stand there, join in."

Ziva surveyed the four and how they were soaked from the knee down. "No thank you. I would rather stay dry."

"But why," Alison questioned, "being dry is so overrated."

Abbey nodded, "This is true."

Ziva shook her head, "no thank you."

Rose sighed, "We can't make her, at least not without being beaten up. Oh well, more fun for us!"

With that, the three girls skipped away, arm in arm.

"Don't go too far, you three." Tony called after them

"We won't." Rose said in a sing-song voice.

Ziva did not trust her tone of voice.

"I don't trust that sugary-sweet tone you're using." Tony called to them.

Their laughter floated behind them and reached Ziva's ears. Had she spoken aloud? Tony grinned at her. Apparently not. They passed a couple with a little boy. He pointed at them.

"See, that mommy and daddy let their kids go in front of them."

Tony and Ziva smiled at each other awkwardly. All of a sudden, Tony put one hand on top of the other and moved his thumbs in a circle.

"Awkward turtle swimming through the conversation!"

Ziva cracked up. "Where did you learn that?"

Tony nodded to where the three girls now stood. "They taught it to me."

Ziva nodded, "Of course. That makes a lot of sense."

Tony grinned and Ziva was momentarily breathless. She looked away, her cheeks burning. She felt like a girl in a cheesy romance novel. Ziva felt his eyes on her.

"What are you staring at?"

"You." Ziva rolled her eyes, way to state the obvious.

Her cheeks burned even more, despite the obviousness of the statement.

"Why?"

"You're beautiful." Bluntly put. Ziva turned her head, trying to figure out how to respond to that. How do you respond to that?

"Where are the girls?" she asked.

Tony's head snapped toward the direction of where they had been. "Oh shit!"

They began to walk toward the entrance of the park, calling their names. As they got to a large pond, they heard giggling. The three girls were standing on the bridge over the pond. They were red-faced, trying and failing to hold back their laughter.

Rose spoke in between giggles, "You two were so caught up in each other that you didn't see us leave."

Abbey made kissy noises, causing Alison and Rose to fall to the ground laughing. Tony ignored this.

"Get up, you're getting soaked."

Just then, both Tony and Ziva's phones rang. Tony's was Rose's dad checking in. Ziva's was Abby inviting her to a girl's night in. They turned around and found the girls with their heads up, singing.

"If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops, oh what a rain it would be!"

Ziva began to laugh and saw Tony doing the same.

"Standing outside with my mouth open wide," they opened their mouths and stuck out their tongues, "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah"

Ziva was now laughing so hard, she was leaning against Tony as his shoulders shook as well.

The girls were not done yet.

"If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops, oh what a rain it would be!"

They ended the song with jazz hands. They skipped over to the two agents.

"What?" Alison asked, feigning confusion at their laughter.

Tony shook his head and asked, "What was with the jazz hands?"

Abbey shrugged, "When in doubt, jazz hands." Rose and Alison pantomimed jazz hands from either side of her.

Ziva laughed and the little group started towards the entrance. The three girls skipped ahead, continuing their song. Tony chuckled and shook his head. Ziva had a large smile on her face.

This just goes to show, a little rain isn't necessarily a bad thing.

….

_Please review! It would brighten up my day. Also, for those of you who watch Bones, do you think I should put these guys in the Jeffersonian? I might actually make these guys into a whole little 'verse thing. Virtual cookies will be given out. It's good to be back._


End file.
